Questions
by aquareine
Summary: One day Nunnally asks Lelouch a question... which he doesn't answer. Another day, she asks C.C. the same question, and she answers... with the wrong answer! And Lelouch is NOT happy... // LelouchxC.C. Craaaccckkkk... I think


Author's Notes: First Code Geass fic!!! (Code Geass is my new obsession… o.O) And sorry for the sucky title, I couldn't come up with a better one lolz~

Hmm... this is crack. I think. Anywayz, it's not something to be taken seriously. o.O not so good either...

Disclaimer: Talk about logic: if I were the owner of Code Geass, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I? o.O

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

**Q u e s t i o n s**

"**O**NII-sama?" Nunnally asks, one evening, as they sit down to dinner.

"Yes, Nunnally?" Lelouch replies.

"I'm just curious… but how did you meet C.C.-san?" Nunnally says. Lelouch blinks. "I hope that you don't think I'm being nosy or anything, onii-sama…" she trails off, tilting her head innocently.

"W-why do you want to know, Nunnally?" Lelouch splutters, partly from surprise, and partly to delay his answer.

Because, even _if_ you wanted to tell her, you can't exactly tell your beloved little sister that you made a contract with the witch (also known as _the_ C.C.) to stay alive and the aforementioned witch – who also happens to have a strange fetish with pizza - is living with you and has already taken possession of your own bed and now you have this special power that lets you control someone else and that you've been using it to try to overthrow the Britannian royal family, a.k.a. your own estranged family, can you?!

… Right.

No, you can't. It would be a bit awkward, to say the least.

_Cough._

"Why do I want to know?" Nunnally exclaims. "Of course I want to know! Not only do I like C.C.-san very much…" she gives a sweet smile at that, "Of course I want to know how my brother and my sister-in-law met when you get married!"

"M-married?" Lelouch stutters. _Is Nunnally really going to change into a romantic fangirl on me!?!_ "Nunnally… haven't I told you before that C.C. is not my girlfriend!!"

"Aww… that's what you always say, onii-sama…" Nunnally says disappointedly, frowning a bit (cutely, of course). She giggles on the inside. Her cute disappointed frown always worked on her brother…

And because Lelouch doesn't like Nunnally to be unhappy (or _seem_ unhappy), he asks "Do you really like C.C., Nunnally?"

"Yup!" she chirps. "She's always so nice to me! And her hair is so pretty!!" Nunnally giggles. "She's got the softest hair that I've ever felt!" she declares. She proceeded to name every thing she liked about C.C. (which was practically everything, and did take quite a long time).

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

Meanwhile, as Sayoko was about to enter the dining room and join Lelouch and Nunnally, she hears the name 'C.C.', and her ears perk up. Now, C.C. was her favourite out of all of Lelouch-sama's girlfriends and fangirls, and she thinks that he should marry her, out of all his future girlfriends, too. Shirley was too… how do you say it… too common for Lelouch-sama, Milly was too girly, and Kallen… well, she was just too sickly. Nina? Of course not. Always has her head in a book… well, laptop. And all the other girls… hmm. They just weren't good girlfriend material. Especially not for Lelouch.

Hmm.

Sayoko shook her head – what right _does_ she have to be fretting over Lelouch-sama's love life – or lack of it – anyway? Though it _would_ be nice if C.C. ended up as his girlfriend… and Nunnally would love it.

_Stop thinking about Lelouch--sama's future girlfriend! _Sayoko chided herself. _Or rather, his lack of girlfriends. He's a bit slow to mature. Well, his womanizing doesn't count, right?_

… Right.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

"C.C.-san?" Nunnally asks, tugging at her hand gently as C.C. boredly stared at the TV screen, waiting for her Pizza Hut documentary to show up.

Why else was she out in the living room with the giant TV screen and not cooped up in Lelouch's bedroom with the small one?!

There was only one important-enough reason why.

Pizza Hut, of course. And if it was Pizza Hut, then it was also Cheese-kun, too. Which sort of explains his prominent position on the sofa. And Cheese-kun led to – well, cheese. And what is the best use for cheese?

Pizza.

That explains the countless piles of certain flat square warm boxes littered around the lounge room. Well, at least, in C.C.'s point of view, it's totally logical.

Totally.

"C.C.-san?" Nunnally pulls at her hand, pizza also dangling from her mouth. If Lelouch was here, he'd freak, C.C. thought. H wouldn't be too pleased about his darling little sister being converted into a pizza-obsessed person… no matter how delicious pizza is, and how addicting it is.

_(Above words also in C.C.'s opinion.)_

"Hmm?" C.C. glances at Nunnally. "What?" she asks.

And the dreaded words – questions - that Lelouch had tried to avoid –

"C.C.-san, how did you meet onii-sama?" Nunnally tilts her head to the side. C.C. blinks at her. Nunnally continued on. "Onii-sama wouldn't tell me when I asked ," she says innocently. "And I was wondering if you would."

"Why me?" C.C. asks absently, vaguely curious but mind still on the Pizza Hut documentary. _When _is it going to be on? It's taking so god-damned long!

"Because you're a girl, and girls are more open about their feelings, of course!" Nunnally chirps. "Don't they say that boys are more… reserved?"

"Hmm…" C.C. says vaguely, flipping through a magazine randomly.

"Soo… how?" Nunnally asks again.

C.C. blinks at her… interviewer…? Was there an easy way she could answer that?

She thinks.

And thinks.

… Apparently not.

"He rescued me from kidnappers," C.C. says finally, and switches her attention back to the TV. _Whatever_. She couldn't really be bothered to think of a proper – better – answer… and anyway, it was close enough to the truth. Just let Lelouch tell Nunnally the articulate details, whatever he may deem them to be.

Meanwhile, a lot was going through Nunnally's mind as she digested the information. Her darling onii-sama rescuing a girl from her kidnappers? How brave of him!!! No wonder that they're so close… rescuing someone from kidnappers DOES make them close, right? And… oh! It's just so romantic!!

Nunnally starts daydreaming about what might have happened…

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

"What did you tell my sister!?!?!?!" Lelouch demands of C.C. "What ridiculous thing did you tell Nunnally about us?!"

C.C. blinks disinterestedly. _What the hell is he talking about?! _"Ridiculous? Hmm… yes, it does seem quite."

That seems to have been the right response, although Lelouch blinks at the witch. He was expecting an argument, not the silly witch to agree. Still, it was a nice change. Though he doubts if she'll keep it up.

Though, that does not excuse her for telling his sister – or making her think – that he was dressed in shining armour and rescued C.C. – the damsel in distress, how ironic – from an evil dragon breathing fire. And that they lived happily ever after. The end.

Well, actually, she'd updated that old fairytale – the armour was a Knightmare, and the evil dragon breathing fire was actually an evil warped maniacal person. Whatever. As if it made any difference.

Though it actually _did_ happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

C.C. giggles.

And then she starts laughing.

"What?!" Lelouch cries. "You stupid witch! That's what you made her think!"

"Is IS true, though, mind you," C.C. smirks. "It DID happen. Nunnally seems to have hit the jackpot."

"That's not what I meant! And you know it, you silly witch!!" Lelouch is seriously getting annoyed now. Key word being 'seriously'. He turns around to grab her arm and force her to look at him.

Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting it, and comes toppling down on him.

And then the door opens.

"Onii-sama? What happened? What are you doing?" Nunnally asks. "I heard a thump, and…"

"Oh, don't worry, Nunnally," Lelouch says, and stands up. He looks at C.C. with daggers in his eyes. '_I'll get you for this,_' he tries to say with his eyes, but obviously fails as C.C. looked back at him nonchalantly.

She watches as Nunnally was wheeled out of Lelouch's room as fast as Lelouch could handle. (Which wasn't really that fast, but that, of course, went unspoken.)

'_A knight in shining armour… I wish,' s_he thinks sarcastically, with a small smile on her face.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

A/N: Was that okay? Was that OOC? o.O I suck at writing... 'specially at Code Geass. o.O


End file.
